Eric Renard
Eric Renard is the half-brother of Sean Renard and a villain in the Grimm universe. He is a rich and powerful royal, who possesses quite a lot of influence in the modern world. His goal is to restore his family to their former glory and power. He was portrayed by , who also played Theo Galavan in Gotham. History Eric and Sean, share a father, but Sean was born out of an affair between his father and a Hexenbiest (witch-like creature) mistress. As such Sean and his mother were forced to flee to America to escape Eric's mothers wrath. In the present he is well aware of Sean's activities in Portland, and has been responsible for several important events. It was Eric who sent Marnassier to Portland to steal Nick's key. While this was going on, he was also watching a Laufer (rebels) member being tortured, he promised the man this would all stop, and he could even join him for dinner, but only if the man revealed his secrets. He is later contacted by his brother, who informs him that Marnassier is dead. Later he met up with Adalind Schade who had traveled to Austria, following her being stripped of her powers, and being betrayed by both Sean and her mother. The two talked, Eric revealing Sean's secrets. He later sent her, along with a detachment of Hundjagers back to Portland to retrieve the key. This attempt also failed, as Nick killed the Hundjagers, however Adalinde was able to return to him. There she informed him she was unable to get the key, however Eric decided it was time to spill everything to Nick, and decided to go vist Portland himself to visit his dear brother, stating he was looking forward "to put his hands around my brother". A couple of weeks later, he was once again having a night with Adalind, he told her how he wished he had met her before Nick had stripped her of her powers, however they were interrupted when his father the King, called him by telephone. Talking to them, the two discussed a plan of Eric's, with the other Royal households agreement for it. He had apparently made some sort of alliance with Baron Samdie. He then traveled Portland, before calling his brother Sean, and informing him he had arrived and claimed he was here to burry the hatched between the two of them. In his hotel room he was met by the Baron, and together the two began to put there plan into action. In his Hotel Room, Eric and the Baron talked, Eric asks him for a display of his abilities, which the Baron is happy to display. Sending for one of his guards, Renard has the baron infect him and watched the effects, asking if the man was in pain, and was excited when the Baron told him the process was excruciating. Later the next day he called Sean and invited him for dinner, that night Sean arrived, he let Sean pass his guard uncaring if he was armed. He did not let much of his plans on, but quickly led the conversation to the Grimm, and recounted his successes against the two Reapers, the Mauvia-Dents and the Nuckalevee, and admitted he was more capable than the family's expected. He also invited Sean back and told him historic things were happening, and there was a spot for him in the family. Sean told him he would think about it. Later Eric left to meet up with Baron Samedi who had infected Nick, and captured him as agreed, Eric had the papers prepared to transport him, smiling he quoted Hamlet as he closed the coffin. Following this he left to go back to Austria, however deciding he had gone to far, Sean had his operatives arrange Eric's death. Eric was apparently killed by a car bomb upon arriving home. Personality Eric is a calm, quiet, cultured and highly intelligent man, but also a ruthless power hungry one. Though he dislikes more cruel methods such as murder and torture (or at least claims to) he's more than willing to use them to achieve his goals. Eric is wildly feared amongst those who know about him, even his own half-brother fears him. Much like his brother Eric is also something of a ladies man, and is shown sleeping with several women. He is also not known for excepting failures or having lasting patients. Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Grimm Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Pimps Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased